Best Friends or Lovers?
by MoonlightN
Summary: Modern day where Iruka and Kakashi are in a popular boy group. The relationship that is going on between Iruka and Kakashi is making the members in doubts. They fight, talk, joke, laugh like a couple and when they confront them, they just said they're best friends. So which is true and which is false..?


'The loser for today is Iruka!' Naruto clapped his hand after they played a game on a Saturday evening.

'I want ice lemon tea! Cold...' Genma placed his ordered.

They've already decided that the loser for the game has to treat and buy them food at the convenient store near their apartment.

'Coke' Sasuke said. He plug-in his earphones into his ears and leaned his back against Naruto's.

'I want a chocolate bar and orange juice. Thank you Iruka~' Naruto chirped happily.

'That's two things! We agreed on one' Iruka argued.

'Pretty pretty please~' Naruto did his cutest face that he could ever make causing Iruka to shudder in disgust.

'Eww, stop making that face... It doesn't suit you' Iruka joked.

'Yah, don't be rude to your leader!' Naruto tried to neck-chop the younger guy but unfortunately, Iruka has run beside Kakashi and hugged the rapper.

'What about you Raidou?' Iruka looked at their cute youngest member of the group.

Raidou who was playing games on his phone with Genma just looked up and said, 'Beer'

Iruka face palmed at the respond and hit Raidou's head, 'You're underage!'

'Ouch! I know that, geez. I want apple juice' Raidou glared at Iruka and continued playing his game.

'What about you, Kashi? I can buy extra food for you' Iruka smiled and the rapper could see his cute dimples.

'How can he get extra stuff? That's not fair...' Naruto pouted.

'Because he's cuter than you' Iruka protruded his tongue and looked at the blushing rapper. But a dense Iruka as usual, didn't even notice the redness on the silver haired guy's face.

'Nah, I'm fine Ruka. Thanks anyway' he ruffled Iruka's hair.

'Okay then! I'm going to the store now~'

Iruka stood up and went into his room to grab his wallet.

Minutes later, he already went off to the convenient store.

On the other hand, the members just did their own things ; Naruto keeps on harassing annoyed Sasuke but everyone could see a faint smile on his face, Raidou and Genma were fighting over the online game and Kakashi...

He suddenly stood up for the couch after staying quiet and went inside his room that he shared with Genma.

'I'm going out guys' Kakashi announced and started to wear his shoes.

'Where are you going?' Genma being Genma asked.

'To the convenient store'

'Why?' Sasuke suddenly sit up and asked.

'It's been more than 10 minutes since Ruka left'

'So?' Naruto puzzled.

'He usually takes 7 minutes to come back home. And when I try to call him, he didn't pick up'

'Maybe he stops somewhere else? You shouldn't be worrying too much' Raidou tried to reason with his worried friend.

'He should call first. To me, at least' Kakashi said and waved goodbye as he didn't want to waste much more time.

The members look at each other and surprisingly including Sasuke and quickly had a small meeting.

'Why is Kakashi acting like that?' Raidou asked first.

'Are they like a couple or something? Because they do seem like one' Naruto looked at every member but they just shrugged.

'When I ask Iruka about their relationship, he just blushed and denied it. Every single time' Raidou knows Iruka better than anyone else excluding Kakashi as he shares the same room with the older guy for more than 1 year.

'Oh my!' Genma suddenly clapped his hand, gaining everyone's attention.

'That was the same reaction Kakashi gave when I ask him about it!' he said with his usual old man tone.

'Remember when we had a show at Music Bank last week? When we were packing to go home, he suddenly said that he wanted to look for Kakashi since he didn't come back after 10 minutes. Can you believe it?! ONLY 10 MINUTES! And it turned out that he went to the toilet after buying a drink' Genma explained with his eyes sparkled.

'Even Sasuke and I aren't like that!' Naruto scoffed.

Naruto and Sasuke have become an item after a few months they debut. And things are going pretty good for them including Naruto started sharing the same room with Sasuke, when before, he shared with Genma.

'That's because Sasuke doesn't talk much' Raidou scoffed.

He received a second hit on the head today and it was from Sasuke who glared at him.

'I talk a lot' he said with his soft voice.

'Moaning isn't consider as talking' Genma smirked at the flustered Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and tried to beat Genma into pieces but was stopped by Naruto who calmed him down with a kiss.

'And do you realised how Kakashi calls Iruka, Ruka and Iruka calls Kakashi, Kashi?' Raidou asked.

'Kakashi hates it when people call him like that. I almost got beaten up by him when I accidentally call him Kashi. Not even Kashi-kun' Naruto explained.

'Since we're on this subject, Iruka once threatened me when I called him Ruka. He said that he'll make my life suffers as hell. But when Kakashi calls him Ruka, he quickly responds with a happy face. That's just not fair!' Genma faked a sad face.

'That couple is too creepy' Raidou commented causing others to nod.

On the other side of the world...

'Dammit! Where could he be?! And why the hell didn't he pick up the bloody phone?!' Kakashi cursed.

He halted his steps when he saw a familiar figure at the park, sitting on a swing. Kakashi could now sighed in relief and walked towards him. He took a swing besides Iruka and smiled.

'Why are you here?'

'I'm wanted to watch the sunset' he replied cutely.

'It would be helpful if you call'

Iruka chuckled awkwardly and took out his phone and waved it in Kakashi's face, 'Battery's dead'

Kakashi ruffled his hair and said, 'Let's go home. It's getting late'. Iruka cutely nodded and followed him home.

Back in the dorm...

'Anyway, I wouldn't mind if they're together' Raidou just shrugged his shoulder.

'Me too!' Genma put his hands up as if trying to get a teacher's attention.

'They look cute together... Like a...' Sasuke mumbled.

'Like a..?' Raidou helped him finish his sentence.

'Cat... Like a cat...' Sasuke nodded as if he was satisfied with his own answer.

Naruto just chuckled at his cute boyfriend and when he turned around to look at others, he said, 'Who do you think would acknowledge their relationship in front of us?'

'Iruka! I know he couldn't let his feelings bury inside' Raidou said.

'I think Kakashi. Even though he's hot and stuff but he's pretty honest when it comes to relationships' Genma commented.

'I think Iruka. Kakashi is too shy and stupid to realise his feelings' Naruto added.

'Both...' Sasuke muttered.

Everyone looked at him and gave him a puzzled look, 'What? I couldn't hear you' Raidou asked.

'Both of them...' Sasuke commented short.

They know that Sasuke wasn't serious as he was just joining the conversation for the sake of kindness. So they let him be because it wasn't possible for both Iruka and Kakashi to reveal their relationship to them.

'Okay then! The losers will have to buy beef meat for everyone in this house. A first class beaf! A loser per month' Naruto decided on the punishment.

'Call!' they said confidentially.

While they were still talking about Kakairu's relationship, the door swayed open and revealed the mentioned couple who walked into the apartment smiling and laughing.

'But I should take a picture. The sunset was so beautiful just now' Iruka pouted.

'Don't worry, Ruka... I'll accompany you next time to take the pictures' Kakashi under his mask smiled and make a smiley face on Iruka's face.

The members who looked at the lovely scene just wanted to puke and couldn't help but to cringe. They wanted to make them notice their presence but they were just to busy and blind in their own world. Not until Sasuke faked a cough.

'Why are you guys looking at us like that?' Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

'Nothing! Nothing!' Genma gave them a cheeky smiled.

Iruka and Kakashi just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulder. They didn't seem wanting to know about what happened.


End file.
